kingdoms_of_ostariafandomcom-20200214-history
The Blood Tribe of Gar
Unified under the rule of Warlord Gar , The Blood Tribe of Gar is the largest tribe of orcs in the southern deserts of the western continent. They are currently ruled by Kardak , a half orc who is the bastard son of Gar. Kardak rules ruthlessly, working the citizens ragged and often sending them to their deaths in poorly planned combat. They often quarrel with their neighboring and rival tribe, the Tribe of Bone. Tribal Society The society of the tribe is based on strength, the stronger you are, the higher up you belong. This leads to many fights and duels among the orcs. The tribe is not at all a gender based society, as some others are, a female orc is ranked based solely on her strength, just as a male is, but she can not be challenged while pregnant. Jobs among the tribe are delegated based on their rank in the tribe, decided by strength. The lowest ranking orcs do menial tasks such as dealing with sewage and garbage. Mid level orcs do jobs such as hunting and collecting water. High level orcs keep the peace and run the tribes. The smarter orcs sometimes simply leave if they are unhappy with the duties befitting their rank, so as not to risk losing their life in combat with those much stronger than them. Naming Most orcs in the Blood Tribe of Gar do not bother using a last name to link them to their families, a single name is enough for them to be known by. There are some however that earn titles through their great deeds or those that use a significant parent's name to identify them as being related to a great and well known warrior. Half orcs always use the prefix 'hem' followed by the parent's name when they take a last name, to show taht they are not of pure orc blood. Religion The orcs of the Blood Tribe of Gar worship a god known as Thrall. Thrall is the god of war, strength, and death. Though to some paladins he is seen as the god of peace, protection, and life. In either case Thrall is a strong and powerful figure. The bloodpriests tell of his origins as a story of a young orc who rose up against the old oppressor god, killing them and liberating the orc tribes to expand and fight as they please. Thrall took over to watch over the wars of the orcs and to escort the dead to the afterlife. While few orcs take the time to actually pray or visit temples, a vast majority have Thrall on their minds as they are splattered with the blood of their enemies, and all see Thrall as they are cut down. Cities in a Tribal Society While the Blood Tribe of Gar has a capitol city and numerous other large cities with large recorded populations, the cities rarely see even a third of their proclaimed populations living there at any one time. This is due to the nomadic nature of the orc tribes, they prefer to follow the rains and the herds of prey beasts across the sands. They often feel trapped by the high walls of a city, but they gladly use the walls for defense in times of war, even if they charge out at the slightest sign that they may outnumber the enemy, and stay for the fountains in times of drought. The cities have been seeing fewer and fewer orcs since Kardak took over the tribe, it's much easier to ignore the current ruler if you're not near a city. Category:Kingdom Category:Browse Category:Country